Light
by icatcool
Summary: It ate away at him, creeping and clawing closing to his heart each and every day. No one noticed the slow changes at first, but his personality was slipping away bit by bit, piece by piece. And as his silent pleas went unnoticed, the darkness finally corrupted his heart, destroying everything that made the boy himself. May contain violence and mild language. Suggestions welcome.
1. Introduction

It ate away at him, creeping and clawing closing to his heart each and every day. No one noticed the slow changes at first, but his personality was slipping away bit by bit, piece by piece. And as his silent pleas went unnoticed, the darkness finally corrupted his heart, destroying everything that made the boy himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N If the beginning is a bit confusing, just let me know so I can fix it. **

Raiden shifted uncomfortably on the cold plastic chair. He thought about how he had tried to tell them that the other teen had started it again, but as usual, the blame was simpley shifted to him. Erik sneered at him from the seat on the opposite wall. With dirty blond hair, piercing green eyes, and a lean build, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'd be careful of what I'm saying in there if I were you." The threat was said nonchalantly, as if he knew Raiden would obey. And the truth was, Raiden would do whatever Erik told him to do out of fear, although saying that he was scared of the infamous bully was an understatement; he was absolutely terrified.

_Why don't you tell them then? _A voice whispered in the back of his head. _You could stop it, and never have to live in fear again.  
_

"They'll never leave me alone." Raiden hissed silently to himself.

_You don't know that._ It taunted him, an all-knowing air seeming to surround it's words. The teen sighed, wondering why he was talking to himself. As if that would solve his problems.

_You could simply te- _

"Yo, Raiden, you alive?" Jerking his head up, Raiden turned to see Erik's face void of the usual confident smirk. Replacing it was a straight, serious face, and it took a moment for Raiden to realize why.

"Mister Sooter, it's your turn now." Mr. Waen, the school'a principle, was standing outside his office door, his tall suited form as daunting as ever. Running his fingers through his blond hair with one hand, and motioning with the other impatiently, Raiden could tell he was ready to just suspend them both and be done with the ever frequent visits. After a moments hesitation, Raiden followed Mr. Waen into his office. "Why don't you take a seat and tell me what happened this time." He gulped nervously. This was not going to end well at all.

* * *

"It's not fair." Raiden threw a flat stone across the shimmering water of the lake. "If they would just leave me alone." Another skipping stone was thrown, this time skipping four times before sinking downward. "It's not like I'm that different from them." Clenching his fist around his next stone, he threw it with all his might. A fountain of water spewed into the air, soaking the adolescent and the surrounding wildlife. Raiden let out a cry of frustration, letting his head sink into the comfort of his hands. "Why me?" He mumbled, the words muffled by his hands. He staying frozen in place until his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since an apple during lunch, as Erik had claimed his lunch tray yet again as his own. Pulling himself off the ground, he caught a glimpse of himself in the rippling reflection displayed by the lake: tangled, uncombed chesnut hair, soft blue eyes accented by barely noticeable bags underneath, and a plain white tee with blue jeans fitted on his average hight body. He looked like a stranger to himself. With a sudden urge, Raiden found himself pleading, praying, begging to anyone that would listen. "I just want to go back to how it was!" He cried out, tears pricking at the edges of his vision. Blindly stumbling back into the pathway to his house, wiping hot tears away with his arm, Raiden tried to put on a brave face, if not for himself, then for his beloved divorced mother. She had done everything on her power to make sure Raiden was well off, many times being gone all day doing double, and the occasional triple, shifts at various mismatched jobs. Wiping away a finally salty tear, Raiden unlocked the door and entered the single story house. Jogging to his room, knowing that his mother was off working still, Raiden tossed his bag down by his desk and practically dropped onto his bed, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. There was something he had wanted to do, but it evaded his mind. Moments later his stomach growled. Oh, yeah, food. 'It can wait.' Raiden thought absentmindedly. Yawning, Raiden let the darkness envelope him, a purple and black dragon the only thing left on his mind.

* * *

**A/N Yes, I know this isn't very Minecrafty just yet, but please don't hurt me. It'll make a bit more sense in the next few chapters. Maybe. No guarantees :). On another note, OMG YES PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED! I think. Feel free to tell me how much I fail at spelling. Thanks for reading, stay... [insert original goodbye here]! **

**~icatcool**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The first thing Raiden saw, or rather, didn't, was the darkness. Shivering up and down, he took a step forward, the strangely familiar faded yellow stone causing his footsteps to echo on the otherwise silent island. The only source of light emulated from the tops of pitch black pillars, the foreign objects acting as guiding stars for him to see by. _

_"H-hello?" Raiden called out nervously, partially hoping for an answer, the other half of him continuing to shiver at the thought of what creature could answer his lonesome call. Black and purple dust like objects danced at the edges of his vision, distorting Raiden's depth perspection. His feet continued moving of their own accord, and soon the boy found himself standing in front of one of the copious strange pillars. Reaching a hand out, he slowly slid the palm of it across the cratered surface. It felt... _familiar._ Rubbing his hand back and forth across the strange pillar, a strange noise filled his ears. Squeezing his eyes shut, Raiden tried vainly to block out the annoying noise. Cracking his eyes open, the entire world tilted and blurred, becoming brighter, until the sound of the alarm clock woke Raiden up._

* * *

His hand shooting out, he smacked the buttons on the alarm clock. His fingers continued to race over the raised buttons, attempting to find the 'off' switch. A strange sense of dajavoo overcame Raiden for a moment, although he couldn't remember from where for the life of him.

"Come on." He blearily muttered, his voice not warmed up yet. The alarm kept blaring the obnoxious noise, and finally Raiden's eyes opened. Sleep still fogging his eyes, he managed to successfully knock his alram clock off the edge, the box still beeping even after it hit the ground. With a moan, the boy pulled himself out from under his covers and reached down, shutting the alarm clock up, before placing the hated item back on his nightstand. Raiden then continued his normal morning routine; changing into clean(?) cloths, yanking a comb through his knotted hair, brushing his teeth, and stuffing his face with the first, and probably last, meal for a while. Grabbing his book bag, which was still in the spot he had hastily thrown it the night before, Raiden darted out the front door of his house and down the road to his bus stop.

* * *

"Erik, I'm really not in the mo-"

"Noone asked you, Idiot." Erik growled, slamming Raiden into the side of his locker. "Thanks to you I have to get my parents to sign some stupid slip saying that they know I'm going to be staying after for detention."

"I don't really see how this is my f-"

"I said _shut up!_" A punch was thrown, and Raiden barely had time to throw his hands in front of his face before Erik's fist impacted. With an _oof_, Raiden was shoved hard against the locker again. "Just stay outta my way, alright?" The jock hissed, his mouth forming a snarl similar to that of a rabid dog.

"O-ok." Raiden squirmed out of Erik's grasp, and jogged the opposite direction.

_You're going the wrong way, Idiot._

"You're starting to sound like Erik."

_At least I'm not being selfish like you. You could end this, and you and I both know it._

"Leave me alone!" With a shout, Raiden dodged into the bathroom, and sank to the round as a headache overcame him. "Just let me go back!" He continued shouting, seemingly to himself, not caring anymore if someone heard him arguing with the voice in his head. The painful memories he had tried to push back for so long began to resurface. The way they had stared at him _like he was some kind of monster_. The way they'd turned their backs and _let them take him away._ Tears streamed down his face now, and the voice made a _tsk_ing noise.

_Looks like you failed again, stupid boy._

His eyes flashed a deep purple as he looked up, and he whispered a single word.

"No." It was choked out, but the world tilted, purple and silver particles overtaking his vision. As the purple-eyed boy was pulled out of consciousness, the real, true Raiden was shoved back in.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I had 300-400 words written, and then my computer was like 'nope' and deleted it all. It took a lot of motivation to sit down and rewrite it all, but I managed to. More consistent updates will hopefully happen in the future, but school is a killer. And ERMAHGAWD YES! People! Followers! Views! I want to thank you people for reading this story! I know I said this last chapter, but in the next chapter things will make more sense. I promise *crosses fingers*. In the meantime, leave a review telling me what you think, what you'd like to see, and anything that needs fixed (ex: spelling).**

**Stay amazing, stay in school, and stay motivated.**

**-icatcool**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The endless abyss of the void surrounded the boy, and as he continued to twist, trying futilely to see something, _anything_, a voice manifested from the darkness._

_**"You failed yet again."**__ Although similar in many qualities to that of the voice previously inside Raiden's head, this voice was cold, the only emotion present being distaste. __**"How long will it take for you to realize that you will have to complete the mission selflessly and **_**successfully****_ for once?"_**

_"Give the child a break. He's trying his hardest, aren't you." The last part was directed at the still mute boy, a silent threat hidden underneath._

**_"That is the problem! He is not a child anymore. We have given him more than enough chances. Each time he has acted selfishly, failing his duty to save the _****real****_ child in the situation!"_**

_"Just give him another chance. We can work it out this time. I'll make sure of it."_

**_"If you fail once more..." _**_It trailed off, leaving the rest of it's thought unfinished._

_"We won't." The sterner one, clearly the more authoritative of the two, sighed._

**_"This is your last chance." _**_It said after a moments thought. **"Do not mess it up this time**** around."**_

* * *

"N-n-nooooo!" The scream echoed down the vacant hallway, reaching Brandon's ears. He blinked once, trying to place the voice with a face.

"Don't lie to me!" A new voice was added into the conversation. It was cruel sounding, anger fueling the owner of the voice. Brandon started down the hallway, his tentative jog turning into a sprint. Before he could round the corner, though, he paused.

_Do you not recognize them yet?_ Brandon slowly peered around the corner. A tall, well-muscled, lean build teen had cornered a smaller boy with messy brown hair. The boy on top clenched his fist, and right before throwing the punch, shook his head to the left to clear his blonde hair out of his eyes. The chestnut haired boy scrambled out of the way just in time, but ran into the water fountain behind him. He snatched a look at the boys' bathroom on the opposite wall, as if to make a run for it, but was cut off by the blonde fisting him in the jaw. With a yelp, the smaller boy fell to the ground.

"I want to know what you told them! I warned you to stay out of my way!"

"I tried to, but you found m-"

"I don't give a crap! You're just full of excuses, aren't you?" He yelled, bunching up the front of his victim's shirt and yanking him back up to his feet.

_"Don't you dare fail this time. I got you a second chance. Don't throw it away!"_ With a gulp, Brandon stepped out from his hiding spot.

"Put him down." His own voice failed him, but none the less, the bully seemed to hear him.

"Well if it isn't geeky Brandon. I'm kind of busy right now," He shook Raiden around for emphasis. "so if you'll excuse me."

"No." With a growl, Erik threw Raiden back into the wall, and turned back around to face Brandon. With a squeak, Brandon jumped back away from a speeding fist. Whirling around, he took off back down the hallway. He couldn't do it after all. He still couldn't do it, even after being the bystander for a change.

_"Turn back around you Idiot!"_ The voice screamed inside of his head frantically. "_Don't you dare fail us again!"_ Brandon continued to run, oblivious to it's calls.

"Get back here Raiden!" Brandon came to a skidding halt after hearing Erik's shout to Raiden.

_"You Idi-"_

**_"I told you his humanity was unsalvageable. But you persisted, even after you knew what he had done."_**

_"His humanity has nothing to do with his ability to stand up to a bully."_ The voice defended Brandon.

_**"I am not so sure."**_ Brandon slid down the wall, a splitting headache overcoming his senses as the two disembodied voices continued to argue. _**"Even you have to realize that it is time to bring him back and send him off to where he belongs."**_

_"I do, but the cruel and unusual punishment he's been going through is enough to traumatize anyone. Either leave him to live his life, or bring him back."_

**_"That is what I just said. He is being brought back to be sent away to his rightful home. He is more animal than human."_ **Brandon now had his head covered in an attempt to block out the voices, distress clear on his face as he was forced to listen to their conversation. The voice defending Brandon sighed.

_"I can't argure anymore. Perhaps you are right."_

**_"Perhaps."_**Brandon said nothing, staying curled up against the wall. He didn't want to go back. Not if it meant seeing _them_ again.

* * *

**A/N So that happened. PLOT TWIST! Well not really; we all saw it coming. I mean, I sure did. Not that I'm the author or anything... I don't really know where this is going to be truthful. I wasn't planning for half of this to happen, but then my hand pulled a Computer and was like 'nope' and used a mind of its own.  
****Again, comment what you think of this so far. Feel free to point out ANY mistakes. Doing so will help to make me a better author to put out better stuff for you people. **

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more adventures of our unnamed hero! And for more consistent postings! :)**

**-icatcool**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brandon continued to clutch his head, attempting to stay sane, or at least as sane as a person can get with voices in their head. It was horrible when they were arguing, but it was worse when they were silent. At least when they were talking he knew what they were discussing. They could be doing things to him at this very moment and he wouldn't even know it.

"Don't make me go back." He murmured, half delirious with thoughts he'd rather not think about. He fully expected to be ignored, as usual, but to his utter surprise, he got a response.

_"I'll do what I can. But you aren't going back to your old home. They're going to bring you to the End."_ Brandon tried to swallow, but he felt like a boa constrictor was slowly wrapping it's way around his throat, tightening it's hold with each breath. The End. The place no _human_ knew how to get to. The End. It symbolized what was happening to the life he thought he knew; it was ending. The _End_. Every other thought that went through his crowded head were those two simple words. Suddenly going back to his old home didn't sound so bad.

_"T-" _It cut itself off before saying the rest of it's thought. After a pause, it started again. _"Brandon. Don't do anything stupid before I get back."_ He ignored it, instead nursing his still throbbing head. Time was irrelevant to him right now, as he knew it wouldn't matter where he ran and hid, or for how long, because they would always find him. He didn't even know if _they_ could lose _him_ if they wanted to. Interrupting his muddled thoughts once again, all too soon in Brandon's opinion, the kinder of the two voices returned.

_"They're going to let you go back to you're home to say goodbye."_ He scoffed, headache momentarily forgotten. _"I'd be thankful. You don't know how much I'm risking for you."_ For a moment, the voices gentle chastising sounded somewhat familiar, but then the throbbing returned to his head, and he instantly forgot about his fantasizing.

"Well are they going to do anything other than _talk_ and make _threats_, or just leave me to suffer here?" He growled half-heartedly.

_"They're going to send you back after this conversation when I go and tell them you're ready. And they aren't threats; they're promises."_

"So they're finally asking my permission before turning my life upside down?" The voice muttered something in response under it's breath-

_"I don't have breath. I'm a voice in a boy's head, remember?"_

**Whatever.**

The voice muttered something _quietly_ before, what Brandon assumed, leaving. After a moment, the glittering black and purple dots he associated with the body switch began to fill his vison. What took him by surprise, however, was the nearly instant _pain he was in_. With a shout, he fell back down onto the wall he had struggled so hard to get off of, the _helplessness taking over_. The yanking feeling came next, but Brandon fought it, struggling to stay in his current host's mind. Not that it would help; it never had. With a sickening feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, Brandon finally felt his hold on the real Brandon's mind slip. Complete darkness took over, and "Brandon" felt the intense throbbing in his head cease. Instead, _agony swept up and down his body, nearly paralyzing him_. After another moment, the glittering dots in his vision seemed to freeze, cold and taunting, until finally brightening until he could see once again. The teen let out a sigh as he leaned back against the familiar cold wall from so long ago, curling up and closing his eyes, a faint glow emanating from behind his eyelids.

_"They'll come for you in a few minutes. In the meantime, I suggest you collect your thoughts, and think about what you'll say to your friends."_

"They're not my friends." The muffled response came. The voice didn't respond, but the teen could tell that it was still there. He spent the remainder of his time waiting for the inevitable curled up against the wall. And just as the voice had predicted, the guards came for him within minutes. Two guards, one on either side, hooked their arms underneath his own and yanked him up to his feet, as two more stood by the exit to his cell, as if he would make an attempt to escape, even after he had failed so many times before. None of the guards said anything as they practically dragged him down the hallway, which was just as well; he wasn't in the mood for conversation. After what felt like an eternity, the twisting hallways came to an end, and he was shoved into the entrance of the building. With a confused look, the teen watched as they turned on their heels and left him nearly all alone, no restrains even attempted to be placed on him.

"Hey." At first, the teen ignored the voice. But after the owner repeated it once again, he realized that the person was speaking to him. "How've you been?" It seemed to be asked more out of habit than anything else. Without turning to face the person, a response was given to the almost forgotten voice.

"I've been in _here_. How do you _think_ I am?!" In a fit of anger, he whipped around to face the person, instantaneously regretting it. The person ducked down, as if trying to hide in their red and grey hoodie, and snatched at their glasses, barely grabbing them before they fell off. Pushing them back onto his nose, he shoved his hands down into the pockets of his jeans.

"Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry for getting myself and my friends into this mess, Tyler."

* * *

**A/N Boom. That happened. Hand, stop typing whatever you want. And I might of lied in the description. Just slightly. Or at least left it out by mistake. There may or may not be YouTubers in this, but only if you guys want me to keep it that way; I can always change it. Another thing is, I kind of like Raiden. Do you peoples think I should tie him into this somehow, or not? Questions, so many questions.  
And thank you to all the people reading this so far! I love reading all the comments you write, and I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading so far, stay cool, and remind me to stop writing such long author's notes.**

**-icatcool**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tyler scuffled his feet back and forth, nervously looking from his shoes back up to the figure in front of him.

"So what do they call you nowadays?" Tyler asked the teen after a moment.

"They call me a lot of names."

"So what do you want me to call you?" At this the other boy was silent, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Just call me Ty. It's not like it matters anymore." Ty glared at the floor, as though he wasn't angry at Tyler, but at himself. The awkward silence stretched out, until Tyler broke it with a faint smile.

"They're all worried about you." Ty's head whipped up, purple eyes flashing brightly as he glared through narrowed eyes at Tyler. The other teen took a nervous step backwards as he suddenly began to advance toward him. Before he could finish debating what to do though, the doors opened again, the same two men who had restrained Ty before stepping into the room. "I'm sorry things happened the way that they did, Ty." Ty just shook his head, ignoring him (which was something he was quite adapt to do by now), and followed behind one of the two men, the other one behind him. They nudged him into the backseat of a shining black car, and closed the door behind him. As soon as the car began to move, Ty tuned out the world, staring out the window, and watching the greys and blacks melt into soft greens and browns. Somewhere along the line, he must of dazed off, because he jumped wide awake as the front door of the car was slammed shut. His own door was yanked open, and he was pulled out roughly into the glaring sunlight.

"Where-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the suited man spoke for the first time.

"You have one week to find your friends and tell them about you _situation_. If you have anything you need to say, I suggest you say it to them." Without another word, he turned around and opened the passenger door of the black mini limousine. "Don't do anything stupid." He said on an afterthought, and closed the door behind himself. Ty watched helplessly as the car drove off. With a sigh, he turned around. He didn't even know where _he_ was, so how in the Nether was he supposed to find his so-called friends? Continuing his rotation around, Ty decided it would be best to take in his surroundings. Dark spruce and pine trees littered his vision as far as he could see, with the exception of the small dirt trail he was currenty standing on. Brightly colored flowers were strewn across the ground, adding a more natural feel to the area. Ty closed his eyes as a momory of this place resurfaced for the first time in years.

* * *

_"Why are we here again, Seto?" A younger Ty asked, kicking his foot out, which brushed a small, four-leaved, pastel orange flower. With a sigh, Seto grabbed Ty's arm and yanked him away from the plant. Seconds later, the flower darkened, matching darkly colored pollen-like particles spreading out around the plant. Nearly everything that came into contact with it darkened progressively until it became black, before withering and finally **disintegrating** into the ground. Only a select few low-lying plants remained._

_"Arobia plant. It sends out particles that cause an effect similar to that of the Withering effect. Highly toxic to most living organisms, including humans." Seto recited, humming slightly as he crouched down to observe the remaining forestlife. "And we're looking for a handful or so of Mira leaves. I need them for a project."_

_"Does this 'project' of yours include me again?" Ty asked, sending a lopsided grin in Seto's direction._

_"**Unfortunately**, no. You won't be turning into a horse again anytime soon." Seto smiled, a knowing look on his face. "I'll make sure to tell you what it does before I test a potion out on you and Sky again." Ty laughed at this._

_"So what does a Mira plant look like?" He questioned after a moment._

_"Like a small weed. It has three leaves on each stem, and they glisten slightly."_

_"Like Poison Ivy?"_

_"Ty. Their leaves are a blood red."_

_"That doesn't sound very safe." They both laughed._

_"Only if you mix it with the wrong ingredient." Seto chuckled._

_"Hey! Is that it?" Ty sprung forward, reaching out for a branch filled with soft red leaves. Seto shook his head a reached his hand out, twisting it so his knuckles faced the ground, and curled his fingers back. A string of silver and purple light seemed to snake it's way through the air and wrap itself around Ty, yanking him back._

_"Don't touch that either. It'll make you see hallucinations for hours." _

_"But-"_

_"No." They both looked at each other and burst out laughing._

* * *

Ty made a noise in his throat, and glared at the ground. That had been two years ago. He glanced back up at the overgrown trees, their highest branches towering high into the sky. Had it really been two entire years since he had seen his friends... Since the incident? Squinting down the opposite way the car had driven off in, Ty attempted to make out the shape of Seto's quiet cottage. Starting off down the road toward the distant memory of a house, the teen felt as if something was missing. He shook it off and tried to focus on what he would say to Seto when (or even if) he found him.

_"Hi Seto. We haven't talked in two years but I came back to apologize for existing and causing so much agony to you. Well, I'm off to find the others before I get shipped off to the End. Nice seeing you again!"_

Ty could just imagine how well that would go over. He shook his head for what felt like the thousandth time that day and picked up his pace into a sprint. A branch whacked him as he flew down the dirt path, but Ty ignored it. Another one hit his arm, and he let out a hiss of pain as the whiplash caused agony to race up and down his arm, a throbbing feeling slowly entering it. As the small cottage **appeared** into Ty's vision, the world around him started to warp, swirling and causing him to feel sick. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Seto's words echoing in his mind: _"Don't touch that either. It'll make you see hallucinations for hours."_

* * *

**A/N So yeah. Sorry for the wait. I was in New York visiting my grandparents :). No long rant for today! **

**As always, thanks for reading, and have an amazing day/night!**

**-icatcool**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ty awoke to the sound of glass clinking together, the soft noise echoing in the otherwise silent space. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself upright on the couch and into a sitting position. He appeared to be in a living room after further inspection. The walls were a soft green, and the only other furniture in the small room (besides the couch he was on), was a small oak coffee table, and an old fashioned wooden rocking chair. Straining his neck, Ty could just see around the corner into a brightly lit room. He thought about getting up to investigate, but was reluctant to do so in a stranger's house. Turning back to the room he was currently in, Ty literally jumped into the air at what he saw now sitting on the rocking chair. It was a huge beast, with twelve glistening tentacles attached to its body. It had no neck, but a huge head, copious amounts of eyes littering all the sides of it, which blinked like a group of people doing the wave. Gulping in air, Ty jumped up, and, forgetting his earlier reluctance, sprinted into the only other room on the floor away from the cyan blue creature.

"Hey!" Ty smacked into a cloaked figure, sending them both crashing into the ground. Whipping his head back, Ty ignored the person, instead trying to figure out if the creature was following him. "What are you-" Ty cut off the person with a shush, pointing around the corner in the creature's general direction. Understanding instantly flooded the person's features, but instead of staying quiet, he instead got up and walked around the corner. "There's nothing over here, Ty." The response came after a moment.

"How do you know my name?" Ty asked, clearly confused as to why they would put themselves in danger, and how they knew his name.

"I knew it'd been a while, but I was hoping you'd remember _some_ of the people from your past." He said, shaking his head as he reentered the room. "Ty, it's Seto." He said, clearly exasperated after seeing the teen's blank expression.

"Seto?"

"Seto."

"How-What-Why-How did you know it was me?" Ty managed to get out after a few failed attempts at speaking. Seto hesitated slightly, but spoke with a confident voice.

"It's really hard to miss your, erm, _attachments_. That, and it's only been two years, Ty."

"_Only._" Ty muttered under his breath. Seto also seemed to mutter something under his breath, and within seconds a blinding white light overtook Ty's vision. As it began to fade, Seto handed him something and instructed him to drink it. Cautiously tipping the liquid out of the glass so that it hit his lips, he found that it tasted like milk. After taking only a small sip, the unnatural light seemed to finish fading away at the edges of his vision nearly instantly. "What was that for?" He inquired after a moment.

"You must have brushed a Lartica tree on your way here. It was causing you to see hallucinations."

"So that creature... Wasn't real?" Seto shook his head, a few pieces of his light brown hair falling out from behind his headband. They both stood there awkwardly for a bit until Seto broke the silence.

"So what brought you back here after all this time?" He sounded nervous, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to ask the question. Ty couldn't blame him.

"They-" Ty paused, his mind trying to grasp the right words. Once again, the feeling of something missing returned, even stronger than before. "They're going to send me away, but are letting me say goodbye?" The sentence came out sounding more like a question to Ty than an answer. Seto's eyes darted to the left for a moment, before glancing back to the ground.

"You could come and visit sometime, right?" He asked. Although there was a faint smile on his face, Ty could tell that his childhood friend's usual cheery atmosphere simply wasn't there.

"I don't think they'll let me."

"They can't just take you away from us." Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They did once, and they'll do it again." Ty said, mimicking the other teen and crossing his arms.

"They prom-" Seto cut himself off, but it was too late.

"Who promised you what?" Ty said, taking a step toward him, who, in turn, took a step backward.

"It doesn't matter yet."

"Of course it does!" Ty said, his voice raising. Seto glanced at the multicolored potions neatly lined up against the wall, most still in the process of brewing. Ty took a deep breath and shifted so he was leaning against the edge of the counter. "It was the voices, wasn't it. Well don't listen to them; they'll never tell you the truth."

"Ty, some things are best left unanswered." Seto explained mysteriously. Ty just closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the problems he currently faced. After a few breaths, he reopened them, violet eyes cold and calculating.

"Tell me one thing; How do you know the voices, Seto?" The magic-user in front of him refused to look him in the eye, but spoke easily.

"I used to know the sorcerer before he became the Judge, and although he was very strict, he was also kind and fair. He agreed to let me assist you in a minor way." Ty perked up at the mention of this, his interest clearly caught. Seto took another deep breath before continuing. "After a bit of convincing, he finally agreed to let me use my magic to-" He was clique-ly cut off by a sudden knocking on the door. Twisting his wrist, the young sorcerer sent a plume of brightly colored magic out. Ty watched in awe as it twisted it's way around the corner and looped itself around the handle of the door, unlocking it and yanking it open. After letting it complete it's objective, Seto let his arm fall, the magic dispersing and fading into the air.

"Seto, I really need that-" Standing on the door stoop was another teen, disheveled hair being held back by a pair of darkly colored sunglasses. He was wearing light, darkly colored black and grey armour, a shining gold and amethyst pendant peeking out from behind a nook in the chestplate. Clearly stunned at the sight of Ty, he took a step back, mouth still midway to forming the letter 'P'.

"Sky-" Ty began.

"Seto?" Sky interrupted.

"Ty." Seto said, glancing over at the teen. "I think it's time we actually made an effort to bring everyone together, and explain what's going on."

* * *

**A/N Gah things are happening and getting in the way and I don't like it! You'd think that the weekends would be a perfect time to write, but our wifi router thing is exploding and I COULDN'T GET ON I'M SORRY! So yeah, all things aside have a new chapter :3. I'm thinking that I'll attempt to upload on _Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and maybe on on of the weekend days_. Also, reviews telling me what you think are always welcome. And I can see all you silent readers *stares intently through screen into the souls of the silent readers*. Don't worry, I'm guilty of being a silent reader too. **

**For those of you who skipped this, go and read it again.**

**Thanks for reading, and go and stare at yourself and wonder why you're a silent reader.**

**-icatcool**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ty shifted uncomfortably under the stupefied look Sky was giving him. He consciously pulled at the end of his shirt to distract himself from the two people standing so close to him. It had been a while since anyone had come to this close of a proximity to him, as he had tended to stay away from the bullies while mind shifting. And there were a _lot_ of bullies.

"Um, Ty, are you ok? You look kind of pale." Sky said suddenly, his voice sounding loud in Ty's ears. Ty shook his head, not sure if he was saying no, he wasn't ok, or that he wanted to be left alone. Sky shot a worried look over to Seto, before reaching a hand out to steady his old friend. Without warning, Ty leapt back, dark wings snapping out and lifting him into the air, small whirlwinds forming in the wake of each wingbeat. Sky gasped and stepped back, Seto mutely watching wide-eyed. The sorcerer was pulled out of his trance-like state though, when the rattling of the glass bottles on the counter turned into crashes of glass viciously smashing into one another.

"Ty!" He cried out, magic already winding it's way to stop the bottles from shattering. Sky finally shook his head, and reached a hand out again, his voice nearly falling unto deaf ears.

"Ty, please stop! You're back and that's all that matters! The past is in the past, so don't hold onto it!" Ty was visibly shaking, strain from the disuse of his wings evident. He could still remember how _they had handed him over after he had come for help_. He could still feel Sky's grip as he _pulled him off of the officer, saving the poor man from an early grave_. He could still feel the pull of the animalistic side of him _egging him on, all the while trying to take over_. His wings froze, sending him crashing back down to the ground all the way from the top of Seto's surprisingly high ceiling. Curling up, Ty wrapped his wings around himself. Both Sky's and Seto's gazes could be felt, even from behind his scaly curtain. On the inside's of both wings was a deep violet color, tinted with softer shades of purple. Outlining these parts was an even deeper Bedrock color, three bones, easily distinguished in the same color, reaching down from the top to support the softer parts of the wings. Small pure white spikes, similar to that of an overgrown rose thorn, glinted in the flickering sunlight seeping in through the windows.

"We're here, and we won't let them take you back." Sky's strong voice came. "Not again, never again." Two bright, violet eyes peered out from the darkness of the shadow created in Ty's cocoon.

"I don't want to ever have to go back." He admitted softly. Slowly, the hybrid picked himself off of the ground, his wings carelessly drooping at his sides. Leaning on a wall to steady himself, a soft smile appeared on Ty's face for a moment. And in that moment, Ty remembered what it was like back before any of this had happened.

* * *

_"Ty get your lazy butt over here!" Sky shouted across the room, precariously balancing on the edge of a floating Iron Bar. _

_"I would, but someone needs to get the Key!" He shouted back, a small yelp escaping his throat as he nearly slipped into the Lava below._

_"Well hurry up!" Sky cried back over the expanse, a goofy grin covering his face. The parkourer muttered something incoherent under his breath in Sky's general direction._

_"Sky!" He suddenly yelped, a shining object clutched in his hand. "Catch!" As the Key was thrown, it became evident that the headphone-wearing teen _had_ indeed slipped and was now falling. With a grunt, Sky leapt from his spot to an adjacent Ladder on the wall, barely managing to catch the Key to the next room._

_"Got it!" He shouted triumphantly to the empty room. With a sigh, he crouched down on the edge of the Ladder as he waited for Ty to return. A bright flash covered his vision for a mere second before Ty appeared in front of him. With a gasp, Ty fell back into the Lava._

_"Sky-" His threat was cut short as he despawned. Squeezing his eyes shut, he muttered the few words that would teleport him back to his companion. Just before he fell again though, he snatched the edge of the Ladder and pulled himself up. "You f-"_

**Language, Ty.**

_"Fine. Sky you useless teammate!" Even though his words conveyed his frustration, a lopsided grin was on his face._

_"Hey, I got us the Key, didn't I?" Sky smirked. Ty just shook his head at his friend's insane notions._

* * *

"Do you know where the others are?" Ty asked after a moment.

"I do know that Mitch and Jerome are practicing for the upcoming Ultra Hardcore Games in the forest today." Seto provided. Sky nodded.

"We could go and get them first." Sky said, shrugging, although Ty could see him shooting curious glances at his wings every now and then.

"Sure." He agreed. "But couldn't we find more people if we split up?" It was Seto's turn to shrug at this.

"Probably. How about you go and get Jerome and Mitch. They're in the clearing right past the pond. Sky and I will go to the town and see who we can find." Ty didn't like the idea of going after the two of his former(?) friends alone, especially with his foggy memories of his old home, but he nodded in agreement anyways.

"Great. We'll meet back here in half an hour, alright?" Sky asked. They both nodded. Ty gulped. It was time to see how strong their previous friendships really were.

* * *

**A/N Fillers, fillers, fillers... Hey, look! What's this? Probably a filler. Sorry 'bout that. We progressed about .1009% this "chapter". It's a 1,000 word chapter, and I got nowhere. Blame Social Studies. And Language Arts. And Math. And NWEA. Not Science though. And my lack of WiFi. Geez, I can't even keep to a simple every other day schedule. One of these days, it will happen... Just probably not this week. I have a dance recital rehearsal on Monday, dance and stuff (per usual) on Tuesday and Thursday, and *stares intently at calender* my birthday on Thursday? Cool. :3**

**So yeah. I'll work on my scheduling skills. Promise. Today I wil- ERMAHGAWD NEW EPISODE! **

**Stay amazing, and become a fangirl of the best book ever (totally haven't read it 5 times) The Fault in Our Stars,**

**-icatcool**


	9. Chapter 9

**Light Chapter 9**

"Arg, Mitch, help!" As Ty forced himself to walk toward the clearing, he listened to the shouts of the two friends. There was a clashing noise of metal hitting metal, and then a yelp of defeat.

"One Bacca down, one Canadian to go!" A new voice shouted. Pausing, it took Ty a moment to place the voice to a face.

"You'll never take me down!" A maniacal laugh followed this daring statement. Pushing back his nervousness, the hybrid continued his hesitant shuffle forward. Right before revealing himself from behind an ironically stout tree though, the dajavou hit him hard once again. Although this time, he knew what he'd been missing; a certain little voice in his head. He shook himself. It was a blessing to be rid of that horrible curse.

"Gah Mitch! I though those were supposed to be _un__sharpened_!" A new voice, whom Ty faintly recognized to be Jason. This was followed by another cry of pain.

"They were!" He shouted back. Peeking around the corner, Ty saw that Jason was kneeling on the ground, his body curled protectively around his arm. His usual attire, a blue spacesuit, had been pierced by a deadly looking arrow, crimson blood trickling out from the jagged hole. Mitch had abandoned his Bow to the ground, and was by him, uncertain as to how to help. Ian and Jerome were hovering uncertainly by the pair, the two suit-wearing people also unsure as to what to do.

"Do you think someone switched them?" Jerome asked quietly. Ian shrugged. A cry of pain directed Ty's attention back to Mitch and Jason. A red tainted Arrow had been dropped to the ground, and a shimmering chrysanthemum colored liquid was already disappearing from a small Glass Bottle. Jason shakily pulled himself off of the ground, and rubbed his hand back and forth over the tear in his spacesuit absent mindedly. A vivid memory of a parkour map with Jason, Sky, and himself flashed over his mind for a moment.

* * *

_"Hey! Careful!" Jason's slightly panicked voice floated from above. _

_"But it's so soooooft!" Sky shouted back up, ungloved hand running back and forth over the soft blue fabric. It felt as though it was made of silk, yet strong, like thin lines of wire had been expertly woven together. Pinching the material between the thumb and forefinger on each hand, he tugged it in opposite directions, marveling at how it stretched._

_"Skyler Adams! I swear to Notch I will murder you if you mess up my suit!" Sky chuckled and nudged Ty, who grinned back at him._

_"Skyler Adams?" Ty smirked. Seconds later, Jason saw Ty go flying off of the platform and into the Void below. _

_"I'm going to steal both of your Respawners and murder you both if I don't get my suit back." Jason muttered under his breath._

* * *

Ty shifted. He didn't want to interrupt their PvP practice, but he knew that Seto and Sky would be waiting for him. Swallowing his pride and fear, he stepped on a twig, the result being a soft snap as it was broken in two. Noone seemed to notice. Resolve to have them notice him before he stepped out made him choose a sturdier looking branch, and his foot came flying down on it, causing it to fragment, and a significantly louder snap to follow. As Ty watched a fairly large fragment land on the ground somewhat close to the group, Ian turned his head in his direction. Unsteadily, Ty stepped out into the open.

"Uh, dudes?" Ian nudged Jason as he brushed past him.

"What Ia- T-t-t-" Jason seemed unable to comprehend what he saw. At his confusion, Mitch and Jerome also turned to see what the two were gawking at.

"T-"

"-Y?" They gasped at the same time. To Ty's utter horror, Jerome's grip on his Sword tightened, and Mitch's eyes darted over to his forgotten Bow.

_"Idiot."_ Ty muttered under his breath to himself. "H-hey. Can I, could I, I mean, would you all come to Seto's house?" He finally managed to get out. He could feel their eyes going up and down his form, as if inspecting if he would attack or not. After what felt like forever, although it was most likely only a minute or so, Ian spoke up again.

"Why?" Was all he said. Ty dug his nails into the palms of his hands, feeling self-conscious under all of their stares.

"I need to... Explain." He stated. After another small infinity, Jason spoke.

"Well I for one want to know what happened." It occurred to Ty that only Sky, Jerome, Mitch, and Seto had been there when it had happened, so he would of heard the story second-hand. Mitch and Jerome glanced at each other, before seeming to come to a silent agreement.

"We'll come." Jerome said. Mitch nodded.

"I guess I'll come, too." Ian relented. Ty let out a sigh, releasing the air that he had long turned stale from oxygen to carbon dioxide. It was time to see who Sky and Seto had managed to round up.

* * *

As it turned out, the duo had managed to find the entire group of friends that Ty hadn't found, which turned out to be just Husky. Ty let his eyes flicker from one familiar face to the next. Sky was talking to the amphibian, a grin clear on his face. The Mudkip, wearing a simple grey suit per usual, paused when he heard the group enter. Seto brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, looking only mildly annoyed by it, before walking over to Ty.

"Do you know what you're going to say to them?" He murmured just loud enough for the other teen to hear.

"No idea." He muttered, quiet enough that he wasn't even sure if the sorcerer had heard him.

_"How about the truth?"_ Ty flinched. So it wasn't as gone as he thought it was.

"And what do you propose?" He asked as he exhaled.

_"Well-"_

"Um, could I have everyone's attention?" Ty asked. All conversations ceased, expectant eyes turning toward him. Seto blinked at how fast he had thought of something to say.

_"You're probably wondering where I've be-"_

"-en, and what happened, if you weren't there." Ty paused to listen to what the nearly forgotten voice was saying.

_"As you all probably know by now, I'm-"_

"-A hybrid. An Ender hybrid to be exact." He paused for another deep breath. "I lost control of it, due to certain"

_"interferences." _The looks the people around him were giving him were nearly too much.

"They made me go to a "reformatory" area, and tried to see how "human" I really was." Yet another awkward silence stretched out, until Husky broke out into a smile that brightened the rooms atmosphere.

"Welcome back, dude." He said. Moments later everyone was talking, although some of them were on different degrees of relief.

_"You didn't tell them."_ This made Ty freeze, a cold shiver crawling up his back and neck, despite the spring weather.

"They don't need to know."

_"Yet."_

"Can I ask you something?" He muttered as he slipped away from the group, despite being the main center of attention. The voice let out a soft hum. "What are you? Who are you, I mean." The cold continued to creep up, numbing his back, although he knew it was the voice's own cold atmosphere causing the feeling from experience.

_"You don't need to know that."_ It half whispered.

"Yet." He muttered back in response, before being dragged back into the group by an energetic Sky.

* * *

**A/N Hi. :3 It's a lovely Wednesday. I'm still in school until the 24th. We're watching 'War Horse' in SS. We're having Culture Week in Spanish. I can't think of what to write. This is sad, and I need to work on putting thoughts together. Have what feels like a run-on chapter. I WILL WORK ON IT I PROMISE. Maybe. Have a nice Wednesday. Goodbye. **

**Much love, much happy, much I-can't-think-and-I-want-school-to-be-over.**

**-icatcool *hearts***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ty wait up!" He chuckled slightly as Sky stumbled, and barely managed to stop himself before falling off the edge of the floating Grass island. "Geez, you haven't parkoured in _two years_ and you're still way too good for your own good!"

"You don't forget, Sky. You just get rusty."

"My gods, wait up!" Husky called, interrupting the two, from farther behind. "You guys know this isn't my thing!" Ty leaned back against an imaginary wall, before pulling down an imaginary hat, and pretending to sleep. A sharp punch to the arm caused his eyes to snap back open, and he toppled backwards off of the small island. It was Sky's turn to chuckle.

"Serves you right!" He called over the edge good-naturedly. What he didn't see was that Ty wasn't falling at all, but instead flying in small circles under the island, since his wings weren't suited for hovering. With a grin, the hybrid started placing TNT underneath Sky as quietly as possible, the red blocks seen by Husky moments too late. Ty placed a Torch that had a red tip instead of a flaming Coal piece, suitably named a Redstone Torch.

"Butts." He stated as they started to flash white, Ty flapping his wings to get out of the blast radius. With a loud boom, Sky and Husky were hidden from view by the smoke and Dirt bits flying everywhere caused by the TNT. Ty was flung through the air, toppling upside down in a flurry of wings and tail. When he finally managing to level out, he tucked his wings in and dived toward the Respawn. As the beginning of the map came into view, (not to mention two very angry men) he pulled his wings back open, in turn pulling him out of the death dive.

"I. Hate. You." Sky said as soon as his friend landed, which earned a half grin from Ty.

"I finally catch up to you guys, only for you to _explode _half of the map!" Husky didn't seem mad, or even bothered, by the fact that Ty had blown him up. Sky yanked off a small, newfangled, black bracelet like object off of his wrist, and as he became see through, similar to that of a hologram, he called out:

"Meet you guys at the Pizza Place. I'm gonna go online for cat therapy." Ty smiled as his friend was teleported out of the Respawn World and back into the real world. When Ty turned to Husky, he could see him attempting to get off the black band off of his wrist.

"What if you're all alone in here and can't get this off?" He muttered, and whether or not he was speaking to Ty was questionable.

"Well then you might be stuck in here for a while." He answered anyway, before maneuvering a small silver lock out of place, sending the device into the grip of gravity. Husky snatched it right before it hit the ground, and, with a sour face, said:

"I'm going to go hide in a pond where you can't blow up the parkour." But even as he said it, a smile was inching it's way onto his face. Then he disappeared.

* * *

Ty bobbed his head back and forth, a bored expression on his face as he started at the pastel colors of Seto's walls.

"Don't look so sour. We'll find something else to blow up!" Sky grinned. "But not anymore parkour courses, ok?" He added as an after thought. Ty smiled. Even after what had happened, Sky was still the same friend he remembered; carefree and unjudging as always. It was his third day back, and he had already restarted most of his paused friendships, although Jason and Mitch were still skeptical of him happening to be in the forest at the same time that Mitch had accidentally fired a sharpened Arrow into Jason. The first day he had spent remeeting everyone. The second (yesterday) was spent sabotaging every parkour course he played with Sky and Husky. The third (today) he was spending with Sky (again) and Seto, although the sorcerer was nowhere to be seen, even in his own house.

"I'm just thinking," Ty mumbled to noone in particular. "about what happened after I left. I mean, what did you guys do? How long did it take for you guys to get back to your normal lives? Is it wrong for me to still want to be part of your normal lives?" Sky had started shaking his head halfway through Ty's mini rant.

"Dude, nothing's ever _normal_ in our lives. And yeah, we missed you. No, I never got used to my partner in parkour being gone. And no," Sky punched him playfully. "it'a not wrong for you to want to be back." They both grinned, until a bedraggled sorcerer stumbled into the room, a scowl clear on his face.

"Seto, what the heck happened to your ent-"

"I don't want to talk about it. But if you must know, never try and make an Invisibility Potion with Sponge."

"Sponge?" Sky laughed. With a flick of his wrist, magic wound it's way around Sky's entire body, until the teen was literally sparking with magic. After a second, he began to shrink and a strange expression overcame his face. Moments later, a small bird was in his place on the couch. it was a soft golden color, with bright brown eyes. There were black feathers wrapping around his neck, and ending in a circle of unnaturally amethyst colored feathers. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the grumpy sorcerer had turned Sky into a seven inch tall bird. Sky squawked, and flapped his wings in a desperate attempt to take to the air. He managed to make it a foot or so off of the ground before he crashed back into the couch. Ty shrugged his wings out of the two slits in the back of his shirt, and spread them out. With two small flaps, he was airborne, a smirk on his face. Sky the Bird made a face similar to that of a scowl, and practically clawed his way up to Ty's face. With a string of bird noises, he landed on the hybrid's shoulder.

"Seto, I don't think he's very happy."

"Without the vulgar language, to you, he said 'show off'."

"It sounded like he said a lot more." Ty landed. It took a moment for what Seto had said to sink in. "You understood him? Wait, I don't even want to know." Seto smiled faintly, but it was still evident that he was beyond 'tired'.

"Do you two mind if I stay home today?" Seto asked. "I'm working on an important potion." Sky let out a yelp as he was transformed back suddenly, knocking Ty to the ground since he was previously perched on him.

"Nah. Maybe tomorrow after you get some rest?" Sky said as he dragged himself off of Ty, who let out a grunt of displeasure.

"Sure." He responded, but it wasn't too confidently in Ty's opinion.

"Sooooo," Sky drawled as they left Seto to do whatever sorcerer-y things he needed to finish. "How does pranking a few of the guys sound?" Ty grinned evilly.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**A/N So yeah. Chapter. I think I might do this in a day-by-day kind of thing, since he only has one week (maniacal laugh). Sorry if these are a bit short, by the way. School gets out tomorrow (June 24), and I'm so excited for summer and swimming and friends and- who am I kidding I'll probably be outside writing and reading all summer. Reviews, or whatever the heck you people like to do (I'm looking at you silent readers).**

**Continue having a fun summer while the rest of us suffer. :3**

**-icatcool (whom is really _hot_ in this heat)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** 11

The clouded sky spun above him.

"You're wrong." He muttered.

_"I'm not wrong. Will you stop flying in circles and listen already?" _Ty shook his head.

"Why would they lie?" There was a sigh from the voice.

_"They expected your friends to be scared of you, and then to reject you. They don't want you to try and stay."_

"I still have _three days_. Today's only the _fourth day_." Spiraling further upward, he seemed to subconsciously trace the outline of a massive pink-leaved tree. When he reached the top, he settled down on a sturdy looking branch, although most of them would probably just barely support his weight. From his perch, he could just see over most of the other trees in the Enchanted Forest. In the near distance he could see the tips of the city's buildings peering over the horizon.

_"You should tell them while you still have your chance."_ Ty sighed in defeat at the voices words. It was, after all, right. Just like every other time, he had failed to meet whatever ridiculous standards _they_ wanted of him. And just like every other time, he would be forced to leave the life he knew and be shoved into another.

"Will you at least tell me who you are before I tell them?" There was an unceartain pause, before the quick answer.

_"Yes."_ It was the only time he had heard it's voice shake.

* * *

_"My name is Kanin."_ It began it's explanation as Ty made his way to the Respawn World Teleporter. _"I am the companion of a certain sorcerer, whom directly knows the Fates. In return for many years of help from the sorcerer, I was allowed to help you through a simple mind link."_

"Are you talking about Seto?" Ty interrupted, his hand hovering over the button that would bring him to the Hardcore Games lobby. He remembered faintly Mitch talking about a meetup to go over the added rules.

_"Yes."_ It's voice suddenly seemed to take on the subtle hint of being a feminine being. Ty tries to ignore it as he pressed the button. After the usual brief moment of nausea and blackness, a shaded Forest biome came into view. _"What do you even plan on telling them?"_

"I don't know. That I'm a danger to all of them and need to leave?"

_"Yes, that will go over _wonderfully." It -She- said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well what do you propose I say then?" His voice dropped to a near whisper as figures began to take shape, the people walking around the edge of a small pond, a few even in boats lazily floating across it's clear surface.

_"The truth, perhaps. You can't keep hiding behind your lies forever, because one day they'll _need_ to know." _

"I'm not-" He cut himself off completely as a 'Hey Ty!' was shouted in his direction. Sky came bounding over to him, a grin on his face.

"Dude, I'm so going to win this month's UHC!" Ty threw a faint smile back, although Sky didn't seem to notice through his excitement.

"Great. So, um, are the other guys here?"

"Everyone except Seto and Ssundee. The two S's." Ty nodded; He could always tell them later.

"Could you find them and bring them here? I have something I want to tell you guys." Sky gave him a quizzical look before agreeing and setting back off the way he had originally come. As soon as he was far enough away, Ty's mind began racing with thoughts of everything that he would undoubtably have to explain to the group of friends. Why he was leaving, where he was going, why he would never be allowed to come back, how he had failed over and over again for so many different people, .how he was _**never good enough**_. A shiver made it's way up and back down the hybrid's back reaching even as far as the base of his wings. Because the last past, although nearly exactly what his panicked mind was thinking, wasn't said by him.

_"TY!"_ Kanin screamed at him. It probably wasn't the first time she had tried to get his attention either, based on the fact that the other voice was already here.

**"Tyler Deadlox, I am afraid to say that that information is strictly prohibited from being spread. It is rather fortunate that I have showed up to intercept you before the further widespread of this restricted knowledge." **There was what could only be described as a noise of disapproval as Ty backed up into a tree, his hands fumbling for a hold on the bark, as if to anchor himself down to reality. It was at this time that Sky conveniently came back (almost as though the author- Ty 'What author?' needed a witness) and saw the disgruntled Ty.

"I found them but they were in the middle of some important conversation about potions or something... Ty? Are you okay?"

"Okay." He repeated, half in a daze

"Uh, is it bad if I can see through you? Ty?" Sky reached out a hand to pull up his friend, only to have it close around a pile of empty air molecules.

* * *

**A/N Please don't hurt me. I've been way too busy that should be allowed over the past month or so, and stuff kept getting in the way of me writing *cough* Summer Reading *cough*. Who said that? Nevermind. Thanks for still reading this only slightly unique story. **

**Also, if you weren't aware, I also have a one-shot thing up with a few of these characters, and maybe a few OCs here and there. You should also check that out. It's called All in a Moment. I like it. You should too. I'll give you a virtual virus, and it comes in two colors. Just kidding. I couldn't do that if someone gave me a step by step.**

**Thanks for reading, I'm going to get some sleep. It's slightly 2 am. Oops,**

**icatcool**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sky disappeared, along with everything else in Ty's vision, only to be replaced by the semi familiar darkness of what he assumed to be the End. His entire body seemed to lock up, immobilizing him, as he took in the new scenery that had appeared all around him. Endermen that towered above him were wandering the enormous island, weaving their ways in and out of the pillars that could dwarf most sky scrapers. At the very top of the pillars sat a glowing orb, barely visible, yet each one stood out do to the oddity of their colors; a soft pink-purple outlined with black, and with blinding white accents.

Yet as Ty pushed himself up, hands scraping against the cold yellowish stone, the most unique of all the things here made it's appearance; a huge Enderdragon, swooping down on him. Scrambling the rest of the way up, the young hybrid whirled around and bolted away from the over two bus long dragon. Behind him their was a heavy thump, and wind that had been created by the creature's powerful wings nearly knocked Ty over. A roar echoed around the dim space, causing the Endermen to scurry away from the huge Mob.

_"Stop your running, human!"_ Faltering in his footsteps, Ty tried to decide who's voice was invading his thoughts now. It wasn't Kanin, since she tended to call him either 'Tyler' or 'Idiot', yet is wasn't the other voice, since- _"How many voices does one human have in their head?"_ There was a joking quality to the clearly female voice, and slowly two and two made four.

"Miss Enderdragon, uh, why are you..." Ty trailed off as bright purple eyes met his.

_"It is not every day that a human comes here, let alone one with Ender blood in him."_ There was a soft chuckle, and then she shifted closer to him, curiosity glowing in her eyes, which were no longer Ty's focus. Rather, her dagger-like teeth just visible as she leaned closer to nuzzle his side. _"You carry no weapons."_ She stated softly. He nodded, trying to calm his heart that seemed to beat faster with each passing breath.

"What do you want?" Ty cautiously asked after she had coiled herself into a neat oval, much lie that of a snake.

_"I would like to know how you got here, and what your intentions from here are."_ Closing his eyes, Ty tried to recall what he was sure happened ages ago, although it was, in reality,,,,, mere minutes ago.

"Something happened, two years ago, that I had no control over." He began softly. "The Ender part of me, an animalistic side, attacked my friends. I was caught, and forced to go through experimental rehab, which was body switching. After failing again, I was told I would be send 'back to the End' where I "belong". I was given a week to see my friends again, and tell them this, but they brought me here after only four days. Before I could tell them." Warm air brushed his arm as he she dragon huffed in disapproval, weather at him or his story, he couldn't tell.

_"What happened to involving me in these decisions."_ She muttered angrily. _"We agreed that anything involving another was to be shared, not just done." _Ty awkwardly shifted as the Ender Dragon got up, shook her impressive wings out to their full length, and took off in a gust of air.

Feeling even more alone, Ty slowly uncurled his own wings and twisted his head to look at them. The familiar scaly texture, bumps, and ridges greeted him. They looked strangely similar to that of the Ender Dragon's, although hers were noticeableyly larger.

_"H-Hi."_ There was a playful tugging on the very bottom tip of his wing. Gently shaking off the person's grip, Ty turned around to see a small Enderman, about the hight of his waist, staring him in the eyes. Yelping, he took four steps backwards before shielding his eyes._ "Are we playing a game? I'm not so good at games. May we play something else?" _

"Like what?" Uncovering his eyes, he cast a quick glance around. No other Endermen were close by.

_"Mama always would tell us stories of the Other World. Do you know any stories?"_ Smiling a bit, Ty sat down cross legged before beginning to spin his tale.

"In the Overworld there were once many kingdoms, full of people and wealth. Not too long ago, there was a kingdom known for it's wonderful King and Queen and their son. The prince was curious, always getting into trouble, and before long he had found his way into a forest. There he met many strange, new things, like the greens and browns of the earth, and the blues, yellows, and whites of the sky. There was also many new animals, like cows and sheep, chickens and pigs." By now the young Enderman (Enderchild?) was captivated, it's eyes wide in wonder at each mention of a color or animal.

_"What were the cowsheepandchickenpig like? Or the greenbrownearth?"_

"They're wonderful." He explained. "Colors everywhere." He trailed off, thinking of his friends. He hadn't gotten around to hanging out with Mitch, Jerome, Jason, or Ian.

Pulling him out of his thoughts was a hollow thump as the Enderdragon landed once again. Beside him he faintly heard the noise of the young Enderchild teleporting away.

_"The Fates have no desire to interfere any more than they already have. Unfortunently, that means you will be stranded here until some human decides to open a portal, linking this world to yours." _Ty sighed, before doing a full three-sixty degree turn.

"So what do you do here to pass the time?" He joked.

* * *

**A/N Yay! New chapter! Excitement! So I was going to work on this earlier, but life was like 'Nope Lawl' and decided to interfere. So yeah, that happened.**

**On another note, This story should be ending sometime soon. Ish. Depending on how well I can wrap it up, which has never been my strong point. BUT WAIT. I might have another one after this, featuring another character. A few of my favorite authors have done this, so I thought it might be something new to try. :) We'll see.**

**One last thing. LovingTogetic, I did see your comment, and I'm sorry that the name is the name of one of your friends. Unfortunately, I can't really (and don't really want to) change it. I've kinda grown attached. Sorry. I should put that disclaimer that's like 'all names, living or dead, are just coincidental.' Again, sorry. **

**From a tired writer, :)**

**icatcool**


End file.
